Another Egg-Citing Day/Part 4
Empath laughed. "This smurf can understand why you would feel so uncomfortable talking about that part of the story, Tapper. Being transformed into the opposite sex without your consent is something that this smurf would consider a violation." "This one would agree with that opinion, Empath," Polaris said. "Although this one would not fully understand why the Psyche Master would create Psyches as male and female if we were not designated to be intimate with each other, this one would not want to have a gender reassignment forced upon this one." "Aye, but you've got to feel sorry for those who feel that they've been smurfed as the wrong sex," Duncan said. "However, I'm afraid that I am at a bit of a loss for how to smurf with those type of people." "The Almighty still cares for them, my fellow Duncan, no matter how hard it may be for them to smurf up to what gender they are born with," Tapper said. "Okay, so we're now at the part where you two are with Papa Smurf and Smurfette looking for the magic egg, unaware that it's now fallen into the hands of Gargamel," Empath said, trying to get their focus back on the story. "Aye, indeed, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "But we did smurf into the three Papa Smurf impersonators who were running away from Bigmouth when he smurfed the magic egg from them." And soon Empath and Polaris saw that Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Tapper, and Duncan saw the three impersonators running straight towards them. "Oh, hi, Papa Smurf," the one that sounded like Poet said as the three of them stopped running. "Uh...hi, Papa Smurf," the one that sounded like Brainy said nervously. "Smurfy day today, isn't it, Papa Smurf?" the one that sounded like Handy said, trying to sound like the whole thing was a misunderstanding. Papa Smurf then sprinkled the counter-formula on the three impersonators, restoring their original appearances. "Now where is that magic egg?" Papa Smurf demanded. "Uh...we were smurfing it into the forest when Bigmouth showed up and smurfed it from us," Brainy explained. "Bigmouth? Oh, that's terrible!" Smurfette said. "Not as terrible as you'd think, lassie," Duncan said. "I doubt that that behemoth would be smart enough to know that it's a magic egg." "But if that magic egg smurfed from Gargamel, then it's certain that he will find it again, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said. "Then we must find the egg before Gargamel does, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Come on...we'll smurf you," Handy said, as he, Brainy, and Poet led the four other Smurfs. ----- Meanwhile, Gargamel had soon recovered and was back on his feet with the magic egg. "Azrael...my magic egg, at long last!" he said joyfully as he picked up the egg from where it had landed. "Now I can polish off those revolting little Smurfs once and for all. Hmmm, the possibilities are so endless, I don't even know where to begin. What shall we start with first...how about two Smurfs on a platter?" He laughed along with his cat at the thought of making that his first wish. "Magic egg, bring me two Smurfs on a silver platter." He tapped on the egg, and suddenly he got his wish...but there was something wrong with what was delivered on the platter that materialized in his hand. "What's this?" Gargamel said as he looked at Vanity and Lazy who had both appeared on the platter. "I ordered Smurfs, not these scrawny...yucks!" "Who's the scrawny?" Lazy asked. "Who's the yuck?" Vanity asked. Gargamel tossed the platter and the two Smurfs away. "Let's try again, shall we?" He turned his attention again to the magic egg in his hand. "Magic egg, fetch me a nice plump...no, no, no, make that the biggest plumpest Smurf of them all," he said laughing while he tapped on the egg. Suddenly Clumsy materialized right in front of Gargamel, still the same size as he was when the three Papa Smurf impersonators transformed him. "Uh, will some Smurf tell me what's going on?" he asked, still sounding confused. Gargamel saw how big that Smurf was, which was about twice his own height, and was immediately frightened. "YEOW! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" he screamed as he and Azrael made a run for it, dropping the magic egg in the process. Soon Papa Smurf and the other six Smurfs arrived at the same location. "Gee, hi, Papa Smurf. I sure wish...," Clumsy began to say. "Don't smurf a word, Clumsy!" Papa Smurf ordered, interrupting Clumsy before he said anything more. He then turned to the magic egg and said, "Magic egg, I want everything to be like it was before." He tapped on the magic egg, and suddenly Clumsy was restored to his original size, and Flighty instantly appeared, carrying a pitchfork. Clumsy looked at himself and smiled. "Well, I wasn't going to wish for anything, but I'm glad to be back to how I was before." "I don't think that the village would be big enough to handle a bigger you, laddie," Duncan said. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Flighty, where have you been?" Tapper asked, perplexed by his fellow Smurf's sudden appearance. "Uh, you wouldn't believe me if I had told you, Tapper," Flighty answered. "And now, after all that I've smurfed today, there's just one more magic wish to make," Papa Smurf said to his little Smurfs. "Oh boy, another magic wish," Brainy said, sounding excited with anticipation. "Because you have all been selfish and silly and un-Smurflike with your wishes, I wish for this magic egg to be gone forever, never to be smurfed again," Papa Smurf said before he tapped on the egg, and then suddenly the egg disappeared. "Well, so much for smurfing our fondest wishes with it," Handy groaned. "Yeah, but the whole thing was fun while it lasted, though," Poet said. "I'm just glad that that magic egg is gone, and that we won't be bothered by it anymore," Tapper said with a smile. "Aye, and may it smurf gone for good," Duncan said in agreement. ----- Sometime later, back in the village, Papa Smurf and Duncan were both sitting outside Tapper's Tavern relaxing, with Papa Smurf drinking a smurfberry iced tea and Duncan drinking a tall glass of sarsaparilla ale. "Well, it's certainly good to have things smurf back to normal," Papa Smurf said. "Cake or no cake, this has been a Smurf Day to remember." "Aye, but I sure feel sorry for the laddies who have smurfed their wishes with it," Duncan said. "Those four Smurfs had a smurfnip party smurfing on in the village, and then suddenly it got smurfed out of their hands." "Yes, well, some parties just aren't meant to last, my little Duncan," Papa Smurf said. Tapper soon joined the two Smurfs outside the tavern with a glass of smurfberry seltzer. "It's unfortunate that we couldn't use the magic egg to simply smurf us more eggs so that we can smurf our Smurf Day cake, Papa Smurf, but I don't think I can smurf with myself trying to use an evil thing like that for good," Tapper said. "I'm sure that we can find a way that we can smurf eggs of our own, Tapper," Papa Smurf said. Then Tapper noticed that his friend Duncan was snickering. "I'm not sure what you're smurfing as funny right about now, my fellow Duncan." "I was just thinking when we were Smurfettes, and though it's rather embarrassing to say right here, you sure did smurf out to be quite a sassy young lassie, Tapper," Duncan said. Tapper snorted. "Well, that will be the last time any of you will smurf me in a dress!" Papa Smurf chuckled. "I would still be proud to smurf you as my daughters if neither of you were able to smurf back, my little Smurfs." Then soon the three of them saw Jokey pushing an egg-shaped object into the village square. "Hey, Papa Smurf, smurf what I have found!" Jokey called out while laughing. "Really smurfy, huh?" "Oh no!" Papa Smurf cried out. "Michty me, here we smurf again!" Duncan said. "It figures that there would be another magic egg," Tapper said. Soon the other Smurfs saw the magic egg for themselves and quickly gathered around it, eagerly tapping it in the hopes of having their wishes come true. "Just wait for it," Jokey said, snickering as he prepared for what was soon to come. "I'm first, and I want...," Greedy began to say, and then suddenly the egg exploded, leaving the Smurfs with a broken empty shell and their faces covered in soot. Jokey broke out laughing like crazy. "Got you, didn't I?" he said to the gullible Smurfs. Tapper sighed with relief. "That is certainly a prank that I can live with him smurfing." ----- "This one finds that an interesting educational story, fellow Tapper," Polaris said as soon as it was finished. "This one appreciates your efforts in telling it." "My pleasure, my fellow Polaris," Tapper said. "Even if there were parts of that story that I would rather not smurf, I feel that it's important enough to smurf you the truth." "This smurf would be curious to discover if there are female counterparts of our fellow Smurfs that resemble us in some way," Empath said. "That we will never know, laddie," Duncan said. "I'm just glad to be smurfing as a male Smurf." "Aye, there are just some parts of us Smurfs that can never be changed," Tapper said. "The Almighty knows what He's smurfing when He smurfed us with our own genders, and though we may question at times the reasons for such decisions, as why some of us are smurfed male and some of us are smurfed female, His purposes are always for our own good and for the good of others." "Well, this smurf hopes that we will never have to deal with a Smurf Day quite like the one back then, Tapper," Empath said. "HELP! PAPA SMURF!" a familiar voice cried out. Empath, Polaris, Tapper, and Duncan turned to see that Brainy was somehow turned into a female Smurf. "Great Smurfiny Crickets!" Tapper exclaimed. "I'd hate to smurf of what caused Brainy's sex change." "But I have to say, it's quite an improvement on him, laddie," Duncan said as he chuckled. Empath and Polaris just stared at Brainy for a moment. "It looks like we'd better pay Papa Smurf a visit so that we can help find out what's caused this and discover a way to restore him to normal, Polaris," Empath said. "This one will accompany you, Empath," Polaris said, as they both headed off. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Another Egg-Citing Day chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles